Betegség
by Lwomen
Summary: Egy betegségből hogy lehet egy család? :


Szokásos hétfő reggel a Prinston tankórházban, az ápolók, nővérek épp műszakcserére készülődtek, várva, hogy végre saját családjukkal lehessenek. Épp hetet ütött az óra, mikor Dr. Lisa Cuddy a kórház szexi igazgatónője fájdalmas léptekkel halad az irodája felé.

Ne kapcsoljon senkit- hangzott az utasítás a titkárnő felé, miközben átfutotta az eddigi hívásait, és üzeneteit. Mindeközben erősen össze kellett szorítania fogsorát, hogy ne legyen érezhető hangján a fájdalom, mely testét uralta.

Igen, doktornő. –hangzott a válasz

Mikor Lisa végre az irodájában tudta magát, a fogasa mellé leszórta holmijait, majd a kanapéja mellé lefeküdt a földre.

Így jó. –gondolta magában- hogy lehettem ilyen marha, hogy a vizes lépcsőn magas sarkúban fussak. Atyám, iszonyatosan fáj. Egy masszás most jól esne, azt hiszem. Így morfondírozott, magában, mikor a legbosszantóbb orvosa kopogtatás nélkül lépett be irodájába. Dr. House körbenézett, de nem látta sehol a nőt, gondolta, mivel nincs itt, kutat egy kicsit, majd megindult az asztal felé.

Ne nyúlj semmihez!- szólt Cuddy House-ra. House erre körbenézett, de még mindig nem látott senkit, így folytatta útját az asztal másik feléhez.

House! Ha hozzányúlsz, valamihez kirúglak!- Fenyegetőzött Cuddy, miközben próbált felállni a földről, de nagyon fájt a háta.

Ááá, ott volt. Tudtam, hogy a kis hangok nem mondtak volna ilyet- somolyodott el a sármos doki.

Nagyon vicces, House. Mit akar?

Mit keresett a földön?

Mi köze hozzá?- kérdi Cuddy, majd villámokat szóró szemmel nézett House-ra.

Látom. Fáj valamije? Segíthetek?- kezdte olyan nem megszokott hangvételben

Mit törődik azzal, úgy is csak ki akar gúnyolni.

Honnan tudja, hátha mégis érdekel.

Fáj a hátam, és a derekam, reggel magas sarkúban siettem a kocsihoz, és vizes volt a lépcső, elestem.

Auu, az fájhatott, főleg a magas sarkú része. – vigyorgott House a tőle megszokott módon.

Kösz, ha kárörvendeni jött, akkor inkább keressen valaki mást, most nem vagyok vevő erre.

Hmmm, na feküdjön az asztalra- nyomatékosításként rámutatott a köztük lévő dohányzóasztalra.

Mi?- hökkent meg Cuddy

Akarja, hogy segítsek, vagy sem?

Cuddy megadta magát, szót fogadott, igaz nem tudta, hogy miért. Levette blézerét, mely nélkül inge többet mutatott a kelleténél, majd ráhasalt az asztalra.

Hajtsa előre a fejét, hogy lógjon le az asztalról. – House hatalmas vigyor közepete húzta fel főnöke ingét, majd elkezdte a vizsgálatot. Cuddynak jól esett House meleg keze, ahogy halad végig derekán, és kisebb masszírozó mozdulatokat tesz. Mikor House a farcsont feletti részt vizsgálta, Cuddy kicsit megremegett, alig észrevehetően, de House „szakavatott" keze észrevette, majd még nagyobb mosolyra húzta száját. Majd folytatta a vizsgálatot.

Meg is van! Kicsit elmozdult a fartőcsont.

Klassz!- örvendezett Cuddy – Vissza tudja ugrasztani?

Nem, előbb röntgent kell csinálni, nehogy nagyobb baj legyen belőle. Hozok egy tolószéket.

Ne House, el tudok odáig menni- Mondta Cuddy, de House ezt már nem hallotta. Míg House tolószékért ment, addig volt ideje Cuddynak, hogy lemásszon az asztalról, és némiképp rendbe szedje magát.

Itt is van a 9:20-as röntgen járat- vigyorgott House.- Óvatosan segített Cuddynak a székbe ülni. Ezt a törődést Cuddy valamilyen szinten élvezte, hogy végre valaki törődik vele, még ha az a valaki maga Dr. Gregory sármos mosoly House.

Mehetünk?

A nő válaszként biccentett egyet. Mire a röntgenre odaértek, nem volt ott senki, ez nagyon nem tetszett Cuddynak.

Hol vannak a nővérek? Ki van most ügyeletben?- háborgott a doktornő.

Nem tudom, de azt tudom, hogy mindenkit leküldtem kávézni, gondoltam nem kell, hogy mindenki tudja mi történt. Majd én megcsinálom a felvételeket.

Cuddy egyik ámulatból a másikba esett, hogy House milyen rendes is tud lenni, ha akar. Miután elvégezték az óvintézkedéseket, és Cuddy a helyzettől megengedhető legkényelmesebben feküdt az asztalon, míg a felvétel készült azon morfondírozott, hogy mikor lesz ennek már vége, és mikor mehet dolgozni. A felvétel elkészültekor House bicegett be a vizsgálóba, és mint rendes orvoshoz híven elkezdte mondani a diagnózist:

Nos, azt a fartőcsontot vissza tudom ugrasztani a helyére, de csak az után, hogy a farcsontod összeforrt, mivel azon van egy repedés.

Értem, és az mikor lesz? Mert pokolian fáj.

Hát talán 3-4 nap múlva, de ahhoz haza kell menned, és kifeküdni.

Nem, azt nem lehet, dolgoznom kell. – ellenkezett Cuddy

Jajj már, azt hiszed, nem tud nélküled működni a kórház, azért ennyire nem vagy nélkülönözhetetlen.

De …

Semmi de- folytatta House, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon- nincs vita. Hazaviszlek.

Rendben- adta meg magát Cuddy.

A hazaúton egyikük sem szólalt meg, ami nagyon meglepő, mert eddig két percig sem bírták ki, hogy ne civakodjanak. Mindketten saját gondolataikba merültek. House igazán aggódott főnökéért, mert szerette piszkálni, de a fájdalmat látni az arcán borzalmas érzés volt számára, ilyenkor szíve összeszorult. Cuddy azon merengett, hogy House miért ilyen kedves, és miért nem tud mindig így viselkedni. Ilyenkor még azt is megkockáztatná, hogy még szeretni is tudná a férfit. Ezek között a gondolatok között ránézett a mellette vezető férfira, és konstatálta, hogy igen tudná szeretni, talán szereti is valamilyen szinten, de ezt nem tudta még bevallani magának, mivel félt az újabb csalódástól. Ilyen gondolatok közepette értek Cuddy házához. House segített Cuddynak eljutni az ágyig, de Cuddy nem tudott úgy megemelkedni, hogy le tudjon feküdni, mivel egyik lábát sem tudta annyira megemelni, hogy az ágyra tudjon ülni.

Nem fekhetnék a földre?- kísérelte meg Cuddy.

Nem. Nem tudsz lefeküdni?

Nem- válaszolta pirulva.

Hmm.

House az ágy mellett álló kis éjjeli szekrényhez támasztotta botját, majd bekapott egy Vicodint. Majd Cuddy legnagyobb meglepetésére úgy az ölébe kapta, mintha semmi baja nem lenne a lábának, és olyan gyengéden, óvatosan helyezte a nőt az ágyra, mintha csak egy tollpihe lenne. House ez után kiment a konyhába, hogy összedobjon valami ehető kaját betege számára, ami nem gyorskaja, és nem szendvics.

Ez idő alatt Cuddy az eddig történteken gondolkozott. Miért ilyen rendes House? Biztos azért, hogy ne kelljen az ambulancián lennie, vagy így akarja kicsikarni, hogy ne kelljen rendelnie. Jajj Lisa, minek gondolsz ilyenekre- korholta magát- talán tényleg aggódik, neki is van szíve. Ebben a percben vette észre, hogy House ott áll az ajtóban, és nézi őt. Látta, hogy kezében van egy tálca, és valami gőzölög rajta.

Mid van?

Ááá, ezt te úgy sem szereted- legyintett House, majd leült az ágy másik felére.

Ne csináld már, reggel óta nem ettem semmit- az idő pedig már jócskán fél 5 körül járt. Cuddy beleszagolt a levegőbe, majd elmosolyodott, és mondta- Sajtos makaróni, a kedvencem – csillant meg a szeme.

Fene hát nem kitaláta- válaszolta House játékosan. - így nem maradt más hátra, odaadta a nőnek a tálcát, rajta az egyik tál makarónival, míg ő a kezében tartotta a tányérat. Úgy vacsoráztak meg, mintha ez a világ legtermészetesebb dolga volna. Miután befejezték az evést, Cuddy törte meg a csendet

Köszönöm szépen, nagyon finom volt, rég ettem ilyen finomat.

Szívesen

Majd House felállt, hogy kivigye a tányérokat, majd nagy meglepetésére, mikor hajolt le a tálcáért Cuddy egy ártatlan puszival jutalmazta a finom vacsoráért. Ezután House egy sármos mosollyal hagyta el a szobát. Miután összepakolt a konyhában, elmosogatta a koszos edényeket (rá nem jellemző módon) visszament a szobába egy üveg vízzel, mivel gondolta a főnöke már nagyon szomjas lehet. De mikor beért látta a nő alszik, nézte pár percig, ahogy alszik az a nő, akiért a szíve meg- megdobban. Nem ébresztette fel, hagyta, had pihenje ki magát, egy lágy puszit adott a homlokára, majd hazament. Mikor hazaért a hűtőből elővett egy pont jó hőmérsékletű wisky-t, majd leült zongorája mellé, és megpróbálta kiverni a fejéből Lisa-t, de nem tudta megtenni. Egy zenedarabján próbált meg javítani, de mikor a végére ért, összegyűrte, mert véleménye szerint csak rosszabb lett, mint mikor nekiállt. Így civódott magában körülbelül hajnali két óráig, mikor már nem bírta tovább, úgy gondolta, hogy ki kell szellőztetnie a fejét, ezért elment motorozni. Majd' másfél órán keresztül motorozott, ő sem tudja merre, csak ment, de mikor leállította a motorját észrevette, nem otthon van, hanem teljesen máshol… Cuddy házánál.

Látnom kell, csak egy másodpercre- mondta félhangosan a bukósisakjában.

Bement a házba, melyben az a finom illet terjengett, melyet már oly jól megszokott és megszeretett. Ezt az illatot érezte valahányszor a nő elhaladt mellette. Útját a hálószoba felé vette, de ott nem találta Lisa-t. Kétségbe esett, hogy mi történhetett vele. De kétségéből gyorsan felocsúdhatott, mivel Cuddy éppen kilépett a fürdőből sejtelmesen megvilágítva a nőt talpig vizesen és egy szál törölközőben. House elővette sármos mosolyát, amellyel le tudta venni Cuddy-t a lábáról.

Mit keresel itt?- kérdezte látszólag megszeppenten

Semmit, csak gondoltam beugrom megnézni, hogy jól vagy e, és nincs e szükséged valamire- füllentette.

Jól vagyok köszönöm, már nem fájt annyira a hátsóm, jót tett ez a napi pihenés, még pár nap és teljesen rendben leszek.

Rendben, majd találkozunk a kórházban.

Cuddy még várta, hogy mond valamit a férfi, de az pár másodperc múlva sarkon fordult, és hazament.

Cuddy egy hétig volt otthon, pihent, gyógyulgatott, és megpróbálta elfelejteni egy időre a kórházat. Ez idő alatt House napról napra morcosabb lett, de végre jött a hétvége, igaz House csapata előre félt, hogy mi lesz jövő héten. House hétfőn szokásosan 10 körül érkezett a kórházba. Felment az irodájából, lepakolt, majd a csapatához fordult.

Van betegünk?- kérdezte morcosan

Nincs- felelte Thirteen

Remek. Akkor irány az ambulancia- mondta hidegen, majd ellentmondást nem tűrő pillantást vetett rájuk.

Másfél óra múlva ő is követte őket. Bement az egyes vizsgálóba, épp kérni akarta első betegét, mikor Cuddy lépett a vizsgálóba.

Szia.

Szia. - mondta House meglepődötten.

Csak szeretném megköszönni, amit a múlt héten tettél értem.

Oké, megköszönted, rendelhetek?

Persze, csak ennyit akartam- mondta csalódottan, mivel arra várt, hogy House, majd szabadkozni fog, mivel úgy gyakorolta be a tükör előtt reggel. Ezután kiment a vizsgálóból, és útját a saját irodája felé vette. Egész nap kerülték egymást. House, amikor lehetett odament a nővérpulthoz, úgy téve, mintha a betegek aktáját nézné, de a Nőt nézte, aki szívét uralta, és ez így ment egész héten. Csütörtökön dél tájban House-k kaptak egy beteget, kinek szeméből vércseppek gördültek és a körmei is véresek voltak. Így House-nak nem volt ideje gondolkozni, ám mikor leült volna gondolkoznia érzésein, amikor beugrott neki, mi baja lehet a betegnek. Így gyorsan visszasietett a kórházba és felírta betegét és magát a hétfőn délelőttre a műtőbe a 11-es időpontra. Ő maga akarta megműteni, így gondolta eltereli a gondolatait Cuddy-ról.

A műtét 11 órakor kezdődött és délután fél 4ig tartott, House addigra már nagyon fáradt volt, és a lába is iszonyatosan fájt. House azt azonban nem tudta, hogy valaki figyeli míg ő műt, ez a valaki Dr. Cuddy volt. Már nagyon vágyott arra, hogy elmondhassa House-nak, hogy mit érez. Tudta, hogy a férfi a műtét után el szokott menni zuhanyozni a saját zuhanyozójába, majd ott megpróbál vele beszélni. Vége lett a műtétnek, Cuddy mély lélegzetet vett, mielőtt besurrant volna a zuhanyzóba.

House?

De House nem hallotta meg, mert addigra ő már a zuhany alatt volt, és folyatta magára a forró vizet.

House?- szólt most már kicsivel hangosabban.

Tessék? Ki az?

Én vagyok az, Lisa.

Mindjárt végzek.

Míg House gyorsan lezuhanyozott, addig Cuddy sétálgatott, gondolkozott, mit is fog mondani, majd az ablaknál megállt, és kifelé nézett, nézte, hogy hogyan fúj a szél, és hogy mozgatja a fák leveleit.

Itt is vagyok- mondta House, kizökkentve a nőt merengéséből. Cuddy végignézett a férfin, látva, hogy az csurom vizes és egy szál törölközőben van. – Mit keresel itt?

Csak látni akartalak a műtét után, de már megyek is.

Minek?

Mit minek?

Minek akartál látni?

Hogy hogy viselkedsz majdnem 5 óra Vicodin nélkül. – Válaszolta Cuddy majd az ajtó felé vette az irányt. De nem jutott el sokáig, mert House elkapta a csuklóját és visszatartotta.

Nem, hazudsz.

Majd mikor a mondatot befejezte, levegőt sem vett és magához rántotta a nőt és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Cuddy meglepődött, majd ellökte magától, és egy pofont adott House-nak. Izzott a levegő közöttük, tartották a szemkontaktust, míg Cuddy készült egy újabb pofont adni a férfinak. Ezt már House hárította úgy, hogy erősen megragadta Cuddy csuklóját, és ismét magához rántotta. Cuddy valamit mondani akart, de House nem hagyta, ismét megcsókolta Cuddy még egy darabig próbált szabadulni House szorításából, de végül megadta magát érzéseinek. Már ő is viszonozta a csókot. Egyre hevesebben csókolóztak. House a falnak tolta Cuddy-t, ahol folytatták a csókcsatát, már vagy 10-15 perce csókolóztak, mikor Thirteen lépett be a szobába kopogtatás nélkül. Erre a gerlepár szétrebbent, mindketten fülig pirulva. Ott álltak mindhárman House egy szál törölközőben, Cuddy egy vizes ingben, mivel House testéről a vizet az inge felszívta, Thirteen meg tátott szájjal. Cuddy törte meg a csendet

Khm, Dr. House ezt még megbeszéljük, a betegét nézze meg, mielőtt hazamegy- ezzel Cuddy elhagyta az öltözőt, mint egy kórházigazgató. House ezután ráförmedt beosztottjára

Mi van? Felöltözhetnék?

Jah, persze

Cuddy gyorsan az irodájába rohant, majd haza, de mikor hazaért nem szállt ki az autójából, mert tudta, hogy House nem fog átmenni hozzá, ezért elment a férfi lakásához, és leült a lakás előtt lépcsőre. House miután felöltözött elindult haza, és a Nő jól gondolta, tényleg nem ment el hozzá. Mikor hazaért látta Cuddy-t a lépcsőn kuporogva.

Mit keresel itt?- kérdezte újra, mint másfél órával ezelőtt.

Beszélnünk kell.

Miről?- kérdezte, míg nyitotta az ajtót

Hát, hogy mi történt kettőnk között?

Jah, arra a csókra gondolsz?

Igen.

Hát az nem jelentett semmit- mondta egyhangúan- Miért neked igen?

Cuddy ezen nagyon meglepődött, és csalódott volt, mert megint belelovallta magát valamibe, ami nem úgy sült el, ahogy szerette volna.

Miért nem tudod egyszer a szemembe mondani, amit valójából érzel?- Kiabálta Cuddy, miközben egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán.

Minek akarod tudnia az igazat, ha meg olyat mondok, ami a te érzéseiddel ellentétes, akkor meg azon vagy kiakadva- válaszolta House kicsit ingerülten.

Erre a nő nem válaszolt semmit, hanem fogta magát, és kirohant a lakásból, de nem jutott messze, mert azon a pár lépcsőfokon, ami a ház előtt volt elesett, ott maradt, és elkeseredésében sírt, zokogott. Körülbelül 2 percet volt ebben az állapotban, mikor egy erős kéz felemelte, és mikor megfordult látta, hogy nem más az, mint House. Nem akarta látni a férfit, ezért megpróbált elfutni, de House erősen tartotta. Nézték egymást, hatalmába kerítette őket az az érzés, mint a kórházban az öltözőben, de egyikük sem mozdult. Eközben eleredt az eső, és Cuddy megtörte a pillantást, és a földet nézte. Verte őket az eső, de nem foglalkoztak vele.

Miért vagy ilyen velem?- kérdezte Cuddy elcsukló hangon, a földre szegezett pillantással.

House felemelte a nő fejét gyengéden az állánál fogva, hogy a szemébe mondhassa

Mert szeretlek!- végre kint volt az igazság, ami egy ideje nyomta a lelkét. Cuddy-nak elállt a lélegzete ettől a mondattól. Válaszként, a még mindig zuhogó esőben adott House-nak egy lágy, de annál szenvedélyesebb csókot, amit a férfi viszonozott is. Ez a csók nem tartott olyan sokáig, mint délután, de minden érzelmük benne volt. House felkapta a nőt, majd bevitte otthonába. Mivel mindketten csurom vizesek voltak, ezért a fürdő felé vette az irányt House, aki karjában tartotta imádottját. A fürdőben letette a nőt, majd megeresztette a forró vizet, és óvatosan nekiállt vetkőztetni Cuddy-t apránként, ruhadarabonként egy- egy csókot lopva Cuddy-tól. Beszálltak a fürdőkádba, mely már félig volt finom meleg vízzel. Megfürdették egymást, majd House ágyához mentek, ott az eddigi érzéki csókok egyre vadabbá váltak, míg nem addig fajult a dolog, hogy tovább nem tudták türtőztetni magukat. House a nő fölé magasodott, amit Cuddy egy kacér mosollyal jutalmazott. De ez a mosoly hírtelen lelohadt, és egy halk sikolyban végződött, mikor érezte, hogy House keményen beléhatol. Cuddy azt hitte, hogy House durva lesz, de kellemesen csalódott, remek összhangban mozogtak, aminek eredménye az lett, hogy együtt élhették át a gyönyörök gyönyörét. Az extázistól kimerülten pihegtek egymás mellett. House magához húzta a nőt, adott neki egy csókot, majd mindketten édes álomba merültek. Másnap olyan kipihenten ébredtek, hogy azt sem tudták, hogy hol vannak, de azt tudták, hogy a másik ott van mellette és szereti. A kórházban megpróbálták játszani, ami előtte volt, de nehezükre esett, hogy nem ölelhetik meg egymást. Cuddy-nak tetszett House ezen romantikus fele, de a kórházban hozta a formáját, undok volt mindenkivel kivéve vele. Már négy hete voltak együtt, mikor Cuddy egyik reggel nagyon émelyegve és szédülve ébredt, hányt is, ez így ment egy hétig. Tovább nem bírta, de már gyanakodott arra, ami eddig elérhetetlennek tűnt számára, de erről még nem szólt House-nak. Egyik reggel, mikor beért az irodájába felhívta Dr. Brinard kollégáját a nőgyógyászaton és kért egy időpontot. Dr. Brinard egyik betege lemondta időpontját, így azonnal tudta fogadni. Cuddy nagyon félt felmenni, de remélte jó hírrel jöhet el tőle, és igen egy órás kivizsgálások, és ultrahang után kezében egy magzat, az ő magzata felvételével hagyta el a vizsgálót. Nem tudta, hogy hogy mondja el House-nak, mikor beugrott neki egy ötlet, majd kisietett a kórházból.

Egy órával később House asztalán egy csomag várakozott, melyen nem volt feladó. House kibontotta, majd a dobozon egy rúzscsók és aláírás Lisa névvel. Mosolygott, hogy biztos megint egy nyalókát kapott kedvesétől, mivel múlt héten, de nem! Egy fehér baba cipő volt benne, és az ultrahang kép a magzatról. Kirohant az irodájából, ahova épp akkor érkezett a csapata, hogy a betegük felől értesítsék főnöküket

Dr. House, itt a …

Most ne, nem érek rá- és ezzel ki is rohant, ahogy a lába bírta. Rohant Cuddy-hoz. Cuddy épp a nővérpultnál ellenőrizte az aktákat. House mögé bicegett, majd hirtelen mozdulattal megfordította és megcsókolta Lisa-t. A csókra mindenki felfigyelt, és megkezdődhetett a pletykák áradata. A csók után House óvatosan letette a nót, majd megkérdezte

Az enyém?

Igen, a miénk- mondta könnyek között Cuddy. House erre ismét felkapta és elkezdett vele körbe- körbe forogni, míg a lába bírta.

Doktoraink nagy boldogságban és még nagyobb várakozással vártak, míg nyolc hónap után köszönthette a kórház Dr. Lisa Cuddy és Dr. Gregory House gyermekét Jane House-t. Jane szakasztott mása volt édesanyjának, de apja gyönyörű szemeit örökölte, és szüleit hihetetlen nagy büszkeség töltötte el.


End file.
